Finn Mikaelson
Finn Mikaelson był jednym z Pierwotnych oraz trzecim synem Mikaela i Esther. Miał romans z Sage. W The Murder of One został zabity przez Matta Donovana. Historia Sezon trzeci Wygląd frame|left|Finn MikaelsonFinn był przystojnym Pierwotnym Wampirem, który wyglądał na późną dwudziestkę lub wczesną trzydziestkę, biorąc pod uwagę czas, kiedy został zamieniony przez matke w wampira. Ma brązowe włosy i ciemno-brązowe oczy. Kiedy po raz pierwszy obudził się z neutralizowanego stanu, w którym był przez 900 lat, Finn miał jeszcze styl z tamtego okresu - długie włosy, ciemnozielona tunika i spodnie w modzie XII wieku. Wkrótce po powrocie obciął sobie włosy, które były jeszcze trochę dłuższe niż jego braci i zwykle zaczesane z jego twarzy, podobnie jak włosy Elijaha w czasie kiedy próbował powstrzymać Klausa przed zostaniem hybrydą. Finn był widziany w szarym płaszczu i niebieskich spodniach w arystokratycznym stylu. Finn prawie zawsze miał poważny, surowy wyraz twarzy, rzadko uśmiechał się wokół jego rodziny, ale miał bardziej przyjazne spojrzenie kiedy znów spotkał Sage. Osobowość frame|left|Finn Mikaelson - najszlachetniejszy PierwotnyZe wszystkich Pierwotnych Wampirów Finn był najbardziej moralny, nawet bardziej niż jego brat Elijah. Zwykle cichy, spokojny, opanowany i zamknięty w sobie, ale zawstydzony tym, czym się stali on i jego rodzeństwo. Nie do końca wiadomo jakie były jego relacje ze swoją rodziną. Widać było, że miał lepsze kontakty z matką niż ze swoim rodzeństwem, a zwłaszcza z Klausem którego nienawidził za to jak traktował niewinnych ludzi. W końcu Klaus zasztyletował Finna za swój osąd o jego wampirzych działaniach. Elijah rówinież wiedział i powiedział Rebece, że Finn nienawidził bycia wampirem, ale siostra nie uwierzyła. Widać więc, że był szczery tylko z Elijahą, Klausem i Estherą. Tylko raz odłożył swoją moralność na bok, kiedy przemienił swoją ukochaną Sage w wampira, ale później żałował pozwalając by jego pasja przeważyła nad swoimi wartościami. Jako wampir, Finn czuł do siebie wstręt, dlatego chciał pomóc matce w zabiciu siebie i swojego rodzeństwa, a zatem każdego wampira na świecie. Chciał być jej ofiarą zaklęcia, które mogłyby zamienić wszystkie jej dzieci z powrotem w ludzi przed zabiciem ich, tłumacząc, że jego matka uwalnia go od wiecznego wstydu. Mimo niepowodzenia tego planu, powiedział Klausowi, że znów się poświęci gdy przyjdzie czas. Jednak, gdy się zjednoczył z Sage, odłożył swoją chęć samobójstwa i postanowił żyć z ukochaną. Ten nowy sposób myślenia nie trwał długo, ponieważ wkrótce zginął po przemianie serca. Zdolności Jako trzeci najstarszy Pierwotny, Finn był bardzo silny, szybki i zwinny. *'Siła' - jako Pierwotny wampir, Finn był o wiele silniejszy od nieśmiertelników, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Był w stanie odciąć głowy innym gatunkom dzięki zwykłemu machnięciu ręką, oraz roztrzaskać okna i drzwi przy użyciu bardzo małych obiektów. Jego siła rośnie wraz z wiekiem. *'Szybkość' - jako Pierwotny wampir, Finn był o wiele szybszy od nieśmiertelnków, zwykłych wampirów, wilkołaków, zwykłych mieszańców i ludzi. Był w stanie wyprzedzić inne nadprzyrodzone istoty i przebiec odcinek trasę wielu kilometrów w czasie kilku minut. Był wystarczająco szybki aby zatrzymać Klausa przed zasztyletowaniem Kola, oraz szybko wziąć swoją matkę i uciec przed swoimi braćmi po nieudanym rytuale. Jego szybkość rośnie wraz z wiekiem. Relacje Esther Ciekawostki *Ze wszystkich Pierwotnych, Finna można uznać za najbardziej moralnego i szlachetnego. *Finn wydaje się być najbliższy Sage i Estherze. *Skoro Finn nienawidził wampirów, to jest możliwe, że miał dobre relacje ze swoim ojcem Mikaelem, który miał podobne poglądy. Galeria Kategoria:Postacie cykliczne Kategoria:Wampiry Kategoria:Pierwotni Kategoria:Zabici przez Mikaela Kategoria:Rodzina Mikaelson Kategoria:Zabici przez Matta Donovana Kategoria:Zniszczone wampiry Kategoria:Martwi